


Last First Kiss

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Thirsty Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Ladybug has finally agreed to date her partner.But while Chat Noir is being nothing but a gentleman, his Lady’s thoughts are anything but “proper.”LadyNoir July Days 16 & 30:First Kiss & Rooftop Dates
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811923
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Last First Kiss

After agreeing to date Chat Noir, Ladybug thought things would be different, and while they _were_ , they weren’t in the way that she expected.

Chat Noir had begun to act like a shy kitten, and while she thought it was adorkable at first, she began to miss the flirtatious and unreserved demeanor he used to have.

Don’t get her wrong, she knew he loved her.

She could hear it in the silence.

She could feel it in the air between them.

The love he had for her was true.

But the way he went about it was… she wasn’t sure how to describe it.

* * *

Arm in arm, Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt through the rooftops of Paris as easily as any civilian couple could stroll through the streets.

Ladybug’s eyes flickered toward his lips and as Chat Noir mindlessly continued to chatter, she in turn began to lick her own.

They’d gone on a few dates by now, and while none were anything short of magical with the occasional mishap, she began to think that perhaps Chat Noir wasn’t acting like himself.

He seemed more reserved and restrained, acting chivalrous, charming, considerate and... too much of a gentleman. 

Biting her bottom lip, she realized he’d always been that way and began to wonder if perhaps it was she who had changed.

Despite her holding the title of “Lady,” her thoughts were anything but proper.

She’d finally admitted to being in love with him.

So why wasn’t he acting like it?

Why wasn’t he…

She felt herself almost begin to glare at his perfect peach lips… they looked so damn...

“Bugaboo… Bugaboo… My Lady, are you feeling unwell?” Chat Noir asked, a look of pure concern evident in his gaze.

“Huh?” Ladybug snapped out of her daze. “Sorry… I spaced out for a minute, what were you saying?”

Flashing her a tender smile, he repeated his inquiry. “I was wondering if there was anything in particular you were craving.”

With half-lidded eyes, a mischievous smirk pulled at the corners of Ladybug’s mouth. “I could… go for something sweet...” Her voice was nothing short of sultry as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Oh! I think I can see André’s ice cream cart from here!” Chat Noir spoke excitedly as he lifted her up bridal style. “Shall we get some?”

Her face twitched just slightly. “S-Sure!” With exerted enthusiasm, she just nodded in order to stop her urge to just facepalm.

A part of Ladybug was finding herself thankful for the ice cream; it was making her cool down in more ways than one.

Well, that was until…

“Oh!” Chat Noir half moaned as he tasted his ice cream. “This is so good!

And all at once she was distracted.

Since having been in this relationship, she’d felt Chat Noir kiss her knuckles, wrist, and even whisper words into her palm, but… he had not once taken the opportunity to kiss her lips.

An almost whimper escaped her throat.

There was something vaguely erotic about how Chat Noir licked the so painfully obvious Ladybug-themed ice cream. It was making her grow hot and completely forget why she was so confused by the Adrien-themed peach-mint ice cream cone she’d received.

Cats tongues tended to be rough, but she’d imagine his was…

Suddenly hyperaware of his every move, Ladybug watched how his muscles contracted and relaxed, how his soft blonde hair fluttered in the wind, and just how much she wanted to caress him.

Her thoughts started running wild. 

She knew that she was fighting a losing battle and decided to give in.

Just as she was leaning in and began to close her eyes, she felt something cold and tart against her lips; she recoiled in shock.

The boy straight up thought she wanted to try his ice cream! “You could’ve just said you wanted to try some!” Her boyfriend tilted his head like an innocent little kitten. “You should be more honest with me, Bugaboo.”

She was internally screaming at how cute he looked!

“Oh…” Be honest? Ladybug couldn’t just _ask_ to kiss him! It would be much too embarrassing for her! But perhaps she could… make a suggestion! “Um…” She hid her expression behind the ice cream cone. “I was kind of hoping we could… after this… um… go somewhere more private…” Her cheeks were starting to flood pink, that much was evident on her face as she finished up her dessert.

Chat Noir looked at her in awe before holding his hand out to her. “Hey… come with me…”

Ladybug placed her hand in his, her heart pounding as he lifted her up.

“Close your eyes…” He spoke softly and she did as he asked, inhaling the scent of his cologne and finding comfort in his embrace.

After a few moments, she felt him land upon a rooftop and settle her down on something soft. Her brows furrowed slightly as she placed her hands to her sides. Pillows? She felt the slightest bit of illumination flickering through her lids and inhaled a faint scent of roses.

Her heart began to pound in wonder if he had recreated that very same rooftop scene from so long ago.

A small frown tugged at her lips; she’d really rejected him for the first time that night.

“My Lady… please open your eyes.” His voice was pleading.

Ladybug’s eyes fluttered open as she tried to adjust to the light. “Chat Noir…?” 

“I… I’ve loved you for so long that sometimes when I think about the fact that you’ve finally accepted my feelings… I begin to wonder if it’s all just a dream.” A pained smile seemed to make its way upon his lips, making Ladybug just wonder what could possibly be troubling him. “Ladybug… you’ve been holding back… keeping secrets beyond just your identity.”

The statement confused her, she looked at him bewildered. “Kitty…?”

“You’ve been distracted as of late, but tonight in particular…” Another soft sigh was exhaled as he shoulders tensed. “It meant so much that you even gave me a chance, Ladybug, but if you’re still pining for that other boy and prefer we just go back to being partners then…” 

Her lips turned downward into a frown, Ladybug didn’t like where his words were going. Her Kitty’s thoughts were spiralling out of control!

“I’m sorry, I wanted to do things that’d be memorable, exciting, and I—” Rambling, he was rambling now about how he’d occasionally screwed up on previous dates or how crappy of a boyfriend he must’ve been—

Holy shit, none of what he was saying was remotely even true and she just wanted him to stop talking!

But how?

“You’ve got it all wrong!” Grabbing him by the bell, she pulled him down and crashed her lips onto his.

 _I love you, Dummy!_ She screamed in her mind, hoping to convey the feelings through the kiss.

They were sitting on a mountain of pillows piled high on a Parisian rooftop.

She thought the atmosphere to be pretty romantic, the perfect place to…

Her Kitty whimpered against her lips, she’d deepened the kiss before pulling away. He covered his eyes with a groan, his cheeks burning red. “O-Our first kiss…” He almost seemed to be… whining?

“First kiss?” Baffled, Ladybug tilted her head. “What are you talking about, Chat Noir, we’ve…”

“Our first kiss _as a couple_ …” His ears were drooping now. 

Had he imagined it to have gone differently, with fireworks in the background like something out of a rom-com film?

Her lips began to twitch; her Kitty was acting so silly, like an embarrassed anime school girl and that made her…

“Haha.. haha…” Clutching at her abdomen, she only laughed harder when she took note of his glare. “I’m sorry…” She kneeled before him, flashing him a sweet smile. “I want us to continue… as a couple… like this…” Looking straight into his eyes, her resolve was evident and unwavering even between giggles. “Chat Noir, I love you!”

His expression softened, knowing he couldn’t stay angry after she’d said the words to send his heart soaring. “I love you too…” His cheeks had lightened from red to pink. “I’m just so afraid of wanting more now that I have you…”

“Oh my sweet, innocent Kitty…” She purred as she placed her hands on his shoulders. 

With a little bit of force, she was able to push him down. The little kitty on the roof was not to be without his lady.

He stared up at her wide eyed. “M-My Lady?” Chat Noir’s heart began to pound as he felt her face get closer, her warm breath against his neck made his voice hitch in his throat.

“Just you wait…” Ladybug lowered her lips to his ear before deciding she wanted to drive him as mad as he made her. “Because I’m going to be giving you plenty of firsts...”

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Noir nearly passed out when Lewdybug winks at him!
> 
> Thanks to Khanofallorcs for the beta!


End file.
